The Third Life Of Bree Tanner
by Greenocean4
Summary: Bree was spared her life at the Newborn war, and the Cullens take her in as their own. She remembers Edward from somewhere, I wonder where? :)
1. Chapter 1

Jane's eyes narrowed, and she turned to me where I was next to the fire.  
>"You there," she said, her dead voice harsher than before. "Your name." I shot a baleful glare at Jane, pressing my lips tightly together. She smiled angelically. I screamed ear-piercingly; my body probably taking a position that was disorted and unnatural. I watched as the human girl turned away, probably from this very bad sight in front of her. My screams intensified. Where were the Cullens in all of this madness? Finally it was quiet.<br>"Your name," Jane said to me again, her voice inflectionless.  
>"Bree," I gasped, hoping she would just let me go.<br>Jane smiled at me and I shrieked again, the blinding pain coming at me once again.  
>"She'll tell you anything you want to know,," Edward said through his teeth. I had recently figured out everyone's names. "You don't have to do that."<br>Jane looked up with humor in her eyes instead of her usual dead eyes. Bitch. "Oh, I know," she said to Edward, grinning at him before turning back to me.  
>"Bree," Jane said, her voice cold once again. "Is his story true? Were there twenty of you?"<br>I lay panting, the side of my face pressed against the earth as I spoke quickly, "Nineteen or twenty, maybe more, I don't know!" I cringed, terrified that my ignorance might bring on another round of torture. "Sara and the one whose name I don't know got in a fight on the way..."  
>"And this Victoria- did she create you?"<br>"I don't know," I said, flinching again. "Riley never said her name. I didn't see that night...it was so dark, and it hurt..." I shuddered. "He didn't want us to be able to think of her. He said our thoughts weren't safe..."  
>Jane's eyes flickered to Edward, and then back to me.<br>"Tell me about Riley," Jane said. "Why did he bring you here?"  
>"Riley told us that we had to destroy the yellow-eyes here," I babbled quickly and willingly. Don't blame me, I want to live. "He said it would be easy. He said that the city was theirs, and they were coming to get us. He said once they were gone, all the blood would be ours. He gave us her scent." I lifted one hand and stabbed it in the human's direction."He said we would know that we had the right coven, because she would be with them. He said whoever got to her first could have her." I heard Edward's jaw flex from where he was standing next to the human. Sorry, I thought to him and he nodded stiffly. Hey, better than nothing.<br>"It looks like Riley was wrong about the easy part," Jane noted. I nodded, relieved that the conversation had taken a non-painful course. I sat up carefully, as to not startle anyone with an unexpected move. "I don't know what happened. We split up, but the others never came. And Riley left us, and he didn't come to help like he promised. And then it was so confusing, and everybody was in pieces." I shuddered again. "I was afraid. I wanted to run away. That one" - I looked at the covens leader - "said they wouldn't hurt me if I stopped fighting."  
>"Ah, but that wasn't his gift to offer, young one," Jane murmured, her voice oddly gentle now. "Broken rules demand a consequence."<br>I stared at her, not comprehending.  
>Jane looked at the covens leader. "Are you sure you got all off them? The other half that split off?"<br>The leaders face was very smooth as he nodded. "We split up, too."  
>I blanked out for the rest of the conversation until something caught my attention.<br>Jane turned to me, her face completely bored. "Felix?" she drawled.  
>"Wait," Edward interjected. I still had no idea what was happening.<br>Jane raised one eyebrow, but Edward was staring at the leader, Carlisle I think his name was, whilst he talked in an urgent voice. "We could explain the rules to the young one. She doesn't seem unwilling to learn. She didn't know what she was doing."  
>"Of course," Carlisle answered. "We would certainly be prepared to take responsibility for Bree." Jane hesitated before she responded, looking like she would but didn't want the coven any bigger than it already was. She saw them as a danger and I knew I was right because I could see Edward nod at it in the corner of my eye. She's such a bitch, I thought and Edward's face looked amused by my behavior.<br>"We don't make exceptions," Jane said. "We don't give second chances. It's bad for our reputation. But I suppose since you're a friend of Aro's, we can make an exception, just this once. If you are absolutely positive you can handle her." Her eyes were suddenly on the human. "Caius will be so interested to hear that you're still human Bella. Perhaps he'll decide to visit."  
>"The date is set," Alice, I think her name was, told Jane, speaking to Jane for the first time. "Perhaps we'll come to visit you in a few months." What did she mean by that?Jane's smile faded, and she shrugged indifferently, not looking back to answer properly. She turned to face Carlisle. "It was nice to meet you, Carlisle - I'd thought Aro was exaggerating . Well, until we meet again..."<br>Carlisle nodded, his expression pained for some reason.  
>"Come Felix," Jane said, nodding toward me, her voice dripping boredom. Well if you're so bored why are you here, I thought to myself. The corner of Edward's mouth twitched. "There is nothing left to do. I want to go home. Leave the Cullens with Bree. We will be visiting for updates on Bree's control and Bella's change, soon." And with that, the other vampires were gone.<br>This was the start of my third new life.


	2. Chapter 2

First Animal Hunt

I watched as the Cullens made sure the fires were down as a looked into the last flame lit in front of me. I thought of how my parents would be missing me if I didn't come soon, but I knew I couldn't go back. I could never go back. Diego. My beloved Diego that risked himself for me as a newborn had me pinned to the cement, arms around my neck in a headlock. He wasn't that strong, so the newborn killed him before I could get back up. Then Riley, and the red-head who I now knew as Victoria, finally showed up. To late to save my first love, and now I was stuck alone in the indefinite lifetime.  
>I could hear someone come up behind me, but didn't recognize who until that person spoke. "Come on Bree, don't worry you'll have us through this. We'll keep you safe. You're like the daughter I never had." It was Rosalie the beautiful blonde, I soon realized as I turned around. Her mate, Emmett I think, came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, lovingly. "Come on."<br>When she held out her hand to me I automatically took it. I looked up scared that I had done something over the top, but she looked pleased, and for that I was happy. I spoke to find out the plan for the day, "So what's the plan? And what's with that human?"  
>They looked amused but Rosalie's face darkened when I talked about the human girl. But before I could ask why we started walking to the forest after the others. I decided to ask her about it later, privately. So I asked my safer question for now. "What are we doing now?"<br>Emmett spoke up and grinned at me, and I knew right then that we would get along great. "We're going to help you with your first hunt of hunting animals. And don't give us that face, you have to drink from humans to stay." I tried to wipe the disgusted look off my face as we continued into the forest. Carlisle came to run beside us, probably to tell me how to hunt.  
>"To hunt you have to calm yourself down and listen to the sounds around you," Carlisle told me, patiently. I did as he said, or at least tried. "Once you find the sounds, try and pinpoint the location so that you can track it using your senses." I nodded excepting his advice. But I just couldn't concentrate enough to listen closely.<br>I huffed out in frustration at my inability to be a vampire correctly, when a cold soft hand landed on my shoulder. It believe it was Esme, Carlisle's mate. She seemed like a sweet woman, and I instantly like her.  
>She kissed my forehead exactly like my own mother did when tucking me in, and I would have cried if I could. "Don't worry dear, you'll get it in time. It's okay that you can't do it right now, maybe we can show you where it is, and you can practice hunting some other time when you're not as hungry?" Carlisle nodded at her suggestion and told me to follow them to the animals, and I did. I watched as the leaves fell all around me as I ran, and smiled at the different colors in detail that wouldn't be able to see if I was still human. We found the animals quickly and I jumped onto the first thing there, my thirst the only thought, now. It was a bear and it tasted so bad I ran over to a bush and puked it out, much to Emmett's amusement. Rosalie patted my back and helped me up as I finished. I glared at Emmett and he grinned back at me finding it amusing I was so mad at him I believe.<br>I turned to the 'parent figures' of the coven. "Is it okay if I continue and try to find something better?" I asked, giving a pointed glare toward Emmett where he was still grinning at me. "I think I need to go so Emmett won't see me puke, if it does happen again."  
>They all nodded ad told me to meet them at their house when I was finished. And when I asked how I was supposed to know where it was they all answered 'It's a vampire thing' and they were off.<br>I continued into the forest and found three deer and one moose, and I was so full I thought I could hear my stomachs fluids slosh around. Seems as there was something they were right about because I found there house easily. I hesitated at the door, not knowing if I should knock or not. But the problem was solved when Esme and Carlisle came to the door and opened it, greeting me sweetly back.  
>"How was your hunt? Puke anything up?" Emmett asked amused, grinning like a mad man. I had a feeling he would always be like this. Rosalie hit him on the back of the head with a big 'smack' sound and he cursed, making me giggle. I smiled at Rosalie thankfully and turned back to everyone seated at the couch.<br>I smiled proudly. "I'll have you know, that I didn't puke once. Aren't you _proud_ Emmett?!"  
>He nodded playfully, but as I was about to say something the front door opened. I was wafted with new scents, one human. Damn you human!<br>I froze, and locked my muscles in place, willing myself to stay still.


	3. Chapter 3

I stood there as the scents got closer, and I thought I was going to pounce but I didn't. I looked up to see Edward holding me back from her, in hopes of keeping me away and I didn't resist. I didn't want to hurt anyone. I saw Esme look worriedly in my direction and smiled reassuringly at her hoping she would see that I was okay, and not going to hurt anyone.  
>I winced as Edward's arms got tighter, and growled. "God, you don't have to grip me so hard. I'm not going to pounce on your beloved human, okay? God people would think you were trying to seduce me or something!" I heard everyone start laughing and I joined in, happy that I made a joke worthy of laughter. Bella was blushing, for God knows why, and Edward looked like he would blush if he could.<br>He grinned anyway, amused with the comment. "Don't worry, you're safe with me." He winked at me and moved back to the human. "And her names Bella so that you can stop calling her 'the human' now." I nodded and studied his face, cocking my head at him. He looked like I had seen him before, but I just couldn't remember where. And then i got it.  
>I ran up in front of Edward, jumping up and down. "OMG! Your the angel that used to come into my room at night and hum me to sleep, when I was six. I missed you!" I squealed, clapping my hands. Everyone looked at me like I was insane but I knew that I wasn't.<br>And Edward's face went from confusion to remembrance. "Brianna?" I nodded and jumped into his arms and he span me around laughing happily.  
>Carlisle spoke into the silence of their group first. "How do you guys know each other?"<br>Edward took Bella's hand after he put me down and took my hand too. He sat down between us and waited for the others to get seated, too. Once everyone was seated he told about how we both met when I was six.

I grinned at mommy as daddy twirled me around in the rain outside the house. It was raining, but this was the funnest time to go outside, according to my parents and I.  
>"Faster, faster!" I yelled over the pitter- patter of the rain. "You need to go faster daddy!"<br>He chuckled and put me down instead. "Come on darling, we don't want you getting to cold out here." I pouted but nodded grabbing my bag off of the ground. I spotted a boy across the street as I bent to pick it up, but when I looked back he was gone as if he was never there in the first place. Maybe he was never there.  
>"Get your bag and let's get inside. We can have hot chocolate." Mommy told me, and I did as she said, following them inside the house. Once we all had our hot chocolate, I was sent up to bad as much as I protested against it. I stomped up the stairs, and after brushing my teeth and getting into pajamas, I jumped into bed. I tossed and turned, not able to sleep, as I couldn't find a comfortable enough position. The rain was too loud. I finally just get up but I found a boy in the room. I gasped as it was the boy across the street that I thought I saw outside.<br>"Who are you?" I asked. surprisingly not scared by his presence. He was beautiful, the most beautiful person I ever saw.  
>"I'm Edward, and you are Brianna, right?" He asked, curiously. I nodded, "Bree."<br>He nodded at me. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you. I just want to get to know you. You interest me."  
>I smiled at him, and crawled into his lap where he was seated at the rocking chair. We talked all night until I started yawning, and he put me in bed, tucking me in. He sat down next to me, running his hands through my hair.<br>"I'll be back." he said, leaning down to kiss my forehead and then he was gone. So fast that there was only a brief gust of wind.  
>He did come back, in fact every night. Until I turned ten. I waited and waited for him to come back, but he never did.<br>I stopped eating and sleeping, and I shut down my emotions. Hoping the pain of abandonment would soon leave.

Everyone was shocked to say the least, and Bella looked a little jealous. I laughed at that. As if someone as beautiful as Edward would want me, I thought sadly. I forgot Edward would be able to hear, so when he turned to me questioningly I just shrugged. To many memories there. The other Cullens with Bella continued to talk in separate groups, and I got up. I trudged up the stairs to the room they had set up for me, and laid down.  
>I wallowed in my misery, knowing that i would never find another love again.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Bad Feeling

(I'm going to continue even though people might not want to read this story. If you don't like it, don't read it.)  
>"What's wrong Bree? You've been off lately?" Edward asks as we both watch Bella as she continues to enjoy her sleep, like I will never be able to anymore. Stupid being vampires and all.<br>"Don't worry about me Angel, I'll be fine, really," I reply dryly, and I can tell he doesn't believe me.  
>"Do you promise to tell me if anything is upsetting you, really promise me?" He says suddenly, and I only answer with a nod as I look outside to where the sun has started to rise. Bella soon starts to get up and I'm about get up, but Edward holds me there. I meet his eyes and it's as if we have a silent conversation. He doesn't want me to leave, not really confident that I'm really real. I reassure him from time to time but it doesn't seem to make a difference. I only guess that time will heal the wounds of our separation.<br>"Angel, I'll be back once you guys come back from school, okay?" I confirm and he nods slowly, as if processing my words.  
>Bella wakes up and starts to stretch and I finally get up. I kiss Edward's forehead gently, lingering a little too long, and pull back, running my hand through his hair.<br>"Bye Bella, you'll be coming to the Cullens house after school, right?" I ask, curiously as to what her plans are.  
>She shakes her head as she answers,"I'm going to meet Jacob and the pack, and hang out."<br>Oh. I look to Edward cautiously and I can tell once I'm out of the room, they will have a talk.  
>"Well, have fun I guess. Edward be careful with yourself, okay?" I ask as I carefully try to keep the vulnerability out of myvoice. I fail badly, because I know if I was still human I would still be able to hear it.<br>"I'll be fine Star, okay? I'm a vampire, you don't have to protect me." Edward informs me softly, and I nod softly at that. He's right, he doesn't need me to protect him. He's a strong vampire, stronger than me probably. He doesn't need protection. I smile lightly at the old nickname he gave me when I turned eight.  
>I can see that Bella is getting very uncomfortable with me, and I give them both a nod in goodbye, though I'm still nervous because of the feeling that Edward will get hurt.<br>Ignoring my raging anxiousness, I recede into the forest.


End file.
